The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine.
A multi-part piston for a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine is known from the German reference DE 33 38 419, which has a piston head having a ring-shaped cooling channel arranged in its outer region. With this design, the radially outer delimitation of the cooling channel is formed by a ring wall molded onto the outer region of the piston head and serves as a carrier for the piston rings. Towards the side of the pin boss, the cooling channel is closed off by a ring-shaped cooling channel cover structured as a support element. The inside edge of the support element is held by a ring nut, which is screwed onto a ring-shaped projection, molded onto the piston head, and the outer edge of the support element supports the ring wall by way of the pin-boss-side face of the ring wall, to prevent the outer region of the piston head from being deformed during the work cycle of the piston.
A disadvantage of this design is that within the scope of the very complicated assembly of the known piston, the cooling channel cover must first be pushed onto the bottom of the upper part of the piston, which faces the piston head, before the ring nut can be screwed onto the projection and thereby the cooling channel cover can be screwed on tightly. Only then can the remaining assembly of the piston take place, during which the piston shaft is pushed onto the bottom of the upper part of the piston and attached to it by means of a piston pin sleeve.
Proceeding from this, the invention is based on the task of creating a one-piece piston having a cooling channel, wherein the channel can quickly and easily be closed off with a cover, which improves the rigidity of the piston.